An Angel's Darkness
by LunaLovesPasta
Summary: An angel of light and the devil of darkness, that's what Lucy always thought. She thought differently once she found two dragon slayers in her apartment, wounded. Her thoughts of darkness changed slowly to the points she fell in love with one who liked darkness, knowing her guild won't approve. There were some who had her back, and others, not too much.
1. In which they Meet

**4-20-2013 EDIT: This is a re-written version of the first chapter. I didn't like the word flow before. It isn't different from the original, but a few word changing here and there. **

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter One of 'An Angel's Darkness'. I hope you enjoy this random idea I made up as a plot.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Whilst walking home from an oddly 'normal' day at the guild, Lucy Heartfilia was kindly given a warning that one day, she may fall into the river. This came from none other than the usual men on a boat who gave the blonde this warning every day. It was the same warning. Lucy wondered if they would ever get tired of giving a somewhat rebellious teen a warning. Thinking about all this made Lucy's walk home quicker than expected. She fumbled with the keys for a short second before opening the doors to her apartment. The scent of a certain red liquid started to fill her nostrils, and she opened the lights. Seeing it _almost _made the celestial mage have a nice face-to-bowl with the toilet. She regained her cool, ran into the bathroom, and found her first-aid kit. As always, it was in the medicine cabinet on the second shelf next to headache relievers. She ran out of those weekly. Letting the thought float away, she reentered her main room where a bloody duo awaited her healing methods. Lucy first tended Sting Eucliffe's wounds, seeing that they were more severe than the other. A long gash that started from his right cheek down near his Adam's apple made Lucy cringe. Getting tired of looking at it, she quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound. The next was Rogue, who just had a couple of scratches, but was pale and extremely slim. Just to be on the safe side, Lucy cleaned the scratches. Whilst cleaning, Rogue flinched, scaring Lucy just a bit. She's been through worse. One of his ruby red eyes flew open and Lucy inched away.

"Go on," he simply spoke and the other obeyed. Lucy was a bit scared of Rogue. She's seen what damage he could do ever since the match at the Grand Magic Games. On the other hand, Rogue was focused on Lucy's facial features. He thought she was pretty decent. He also thought that isn't the way Sting would describe her, but who was to tell him how to see women? Rogue could hear how nervous the blonde was in her breathing. It was slow and soft, but shaky.

"I didn't scare her, did I?" Rogue thought. A few silent seconds after, Lucy finished tending Rogue's 'wounds'. She retreated to the comfort of her mattress and sighed. Thinking, the gash on Sting's face was something she didn't wish to see again. But, much to Lucy's dismay, she had to check it daily for signs of recovery.

"Where can I put Sting to rest?" Rogue interrupted her thoughts, questioning the blonde. Looking around, she saw the couch and answered.

"That couch seems big enough for him. Where are you sleeping?"

"Floor, by Sting." Lucy frowned, not too happy about her 'guest' sleeping on the floor. She gave him a blanket which he gladly accepted. Before Lucy knew it, Rogue was asleep. She quietly entered the bathroom for a nice, warm, relaxing shower. Afterwards, she locked her window, door, and shut the lights. There was no way Lucy could let Natsu have a visit.

* * *

The next morning came quickly, but Lucy was greeting by a morning filled with the scent of burning. After lazily rubbing her eyes, she looked around the room for any signs of her new roommates. Noticing that there was:

a) No roommates

b) Burning

c) And a smoke alarm ringing, signaling the cook to "Get the hell out the kitchen!"

She tossed the covers off her dressed in bunny pajama body, and ran into the kitchen. Tired of the smoke alarm, she went for the broom and used it to click some sort of 'off' button. It obviously worked because the ear-splitting ringing stopped.

"What can you possibly be burning?" Lucy asked, hands on her hips whilst a frown was clearly seen on her face. Sting simply looked at her, giving a bored look and held up a box of pancake mix.

"Well, I woke up before the two of you and I was _**starving**_. I didn't give a fuck about whose house it was, I was just hungry. So, I tried to make pancakes. Burned them bad," he gave her an explanation. "Then Rogue woke up, he tried to help and this is our what…fifth pancake making attempt?"

"Four ruined batters and one burnt pancake," Rogue specified.

"How do you ruin batter to a 'just add water' pancake mix?" questioned Lucy. The duo didn't answer, not completely sure how they did it themselves. Too much water? Used oil instead? Only God knows now.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" the only female in the residence fired yet another question.

Sting snickered, "We didn't want to interrupt your Natsu-san fantasies." Lucy protested, making the Light Dragon Slayer erupt with more laughter. After settling down, Lucy offered to teach them how to make pancakes, _properly. _The two paid close attention to the instructions. The add water to batter part was easiest, making the duo wonder how the hell they messed it up. Lucy suddenly stopped mixing and handed the whisk to Sting.

"Try and mix it like I did," she said. The other took the whisk and started to stir properly until he decided to speed up. Lucy gave him an automatic scolded and decided it was time for Rogue to give it a go. The latter tried to ignore the batter on Lucy's face, despite the fact he was dying of laughter on the inside. Unlike Sting, Rogue stirred at perfect speed. Lucy was shocked at how well he was able to catch on.

"Mr. Perfect," the blonde male muttered. After the mixing, Lucy showed them how to pour the batter into the pan.

"Rogue should be able to handle the rest from here, so I'll be showering and going to my guild," she announced already leaving the kitchen.

"No you're not," Sting said. Lucy turned around and raised an eyebrow. The other simply pointed at his wound and Lucy groaned. It was too soon to be dealing with this horrifying wound. Just thinking about it made her gag.

"It's not like I want to feel the burn from an alcohol pad," Sting commented. Rogue observed as his partner was dragged by Lucy to the living room, then bathroom. Thinking about it, Rogue thought of Lucy as some sort of angel, an angel who cared for the enemy. He thought of himself, on the other hand, a speechless man who came down from hell before not even the devil could tolerate his lack of speech. Maybe Lucy could save him for this 'speechless hell'.

* * *

**End of Chapter One. Please review and be sure to favorite/follow. **

**4-20-2013 EDIT: Chapter Two will also most-likely be edited. I have no idea when though. **


	2. Stopping the Sadness

**4-21-2013 EDIT: This is a re-written version of the second chapter. I didn't like the word flow before. It isn't different from the original, but a few word changing here and there. **

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Two of 'An Angel's Darkness'. I hope you enjoy this random idea I made up as a plot. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Lucy's previous day at the guild was once again surprisingly normal, and the next morning came quickly. The blonde wished it didn't. It was a day she'll never forget, ever. It would haunt her and stick her heart like pins and needles. Lucy was obviously depressed. The sun rays leaking into her room, giving her a bright and sunny wakeup call that she didn't appreciate. Giving up, Lucy sat up in her bed and placed her hand on her forehead. Sting, who sat on a nearby chair, gave her a "Morning." Lucy's silence made him raise an eyebrow. This would be the first time he hasn't seen his roommate not being high-strung. It actually gave the house an eerie feel. Lucy rose from the comfort of her mattress and entered the bathroom.

Sting's lip shaped up into a smirk. "Looks like I forgot to tell her Rogue is in there." He mentally counted how long it would take for a shocked Lucy to hurry out the bathroom. On the count of three, a tomato red Lucy opened the bathroom door, apologizing like a male objecting some girl's feelings. She closed the door and went to sit back on her bed. The day was already eventful. Seeing Lucy's facial expression had Sting erupt to an all-out laughter. This was absolutely amusing to him.

"How," Sting paused, regaining some air, "how much did you see?" The blonde held his now hurting sides. A not amused Rogue exited the bathroom, now fully clothed. His hair was a little wet and his glare at Sting was horrifying.

"You knew I was in there," he growled. Sting simply shrugged him off whilst the celestial mage entered the bathroom. The light dragon slayer made an inappropriate comment which Rogue disciplined him for. About twenty minutes passed and Sting was obviously getting impatient. To the dismay of Rogue, his partner started to squirm, hum, and eventually talk non-stop.

"Rogue," he whined, throwing crumbled papers at his head, "tell 'er to get out!"

"And if she isn't fully clothed?" Rogue questioned his partner.

"Call me," Sting replied with a smug look on his face. His partner grunted with disapproval before walking up to the bathroom door. He—politely—knocked on the door and when he didn't receive a response, Rogue entered the bathroom. Lucy was in front of her sink, hands covering her eyes. One tear maneuvered down her cheek, making the shadow dragon slayer jump. Rogue disliked crying girls for some unknown reason. Sting on the other hand, forget about it. He'd abrupt into full-out laughter in the female's face just making the matter _worse. _

"Uh," for once Rogue was at a loss of words. He didn't know **what **to say to Lucy. As a matter of fact, just standing there made him feel uncomfortable. After having the short, mental argument with himself, he questioned Lucy as to what the problem was. The blonde sniffed before replying. Rogue noted her voice was hoarse.

"Tenrou, today's the one-year anniversary of our return. Yet, it's depressing. Finding out your father died a month before your return…" she trailed off at the end, but Rogue understood what she was saying. He's heard that story dozens of times, and how depressed the daughter of Jude Heartfilia must have been on that day. Without a second thought, some caring words flew out of his mouth. It shocked Lucy as well.

"I've heard a lot of stories about the Heartfilia family. Heard that the daughter was hard the toughest shell to crack too. I'm pretty sure that the father would not want his daughter to cry." It was the longest the ruby eyed male ever spoken. His sentences were usually about four words long, usually stating 'I am not interested.' But, that didn't stop him from comforting Lucy. He found the girl a delight to be around, even if he's known her for about or even less than two days. After a few sniffles and comforting words, the two finally exited the bathroom to find a snoring Sting. Rogue found that incredibly rude, walking over his partner and practically kicked him of the seat. When his butt met the floor, Sting woke up screaming something about getting arrested by the Magic Council for taking their bananas.

"Go shower," Rogue ordered, the annoyance clear in his voice for once. "Lucy, I think you should be heading to your guild as well. I'll clean this idiot's wound." The female let a small smile before exiting her apartment, on her way to the guild. Sting snickered, giving Rogue a quick warning on 'not messing with Natsu-san's girl.'

"I have not developed any feelings toward her," Rogue retorted. Sting shrugged and entered the bathroom whilst his partner sat on Lucy's bed deep in thought.

* * *

When Lucy arrived, she was greeted by Natsu who gave her a hug that had incredible force. The celestial mage had to prevent herself falling from impact.

"You're finally here!" Natsu cheered. Lucy let out a small, yet weak, laugh. "I had to take care of a few things. I still have more to do, but I decided to stop by quickly."

Natsu pouted, mentioning that all of Lucy's windows plus door were locked yesterday night, basically not allowing him to enter her apartment.

"Your room was dark too," Happy chirped, adding his comment to the list of unusual happenings at Lucy's apartment yesterday night. Cana let out a drunken laugh.

"Maybe she slept with someone else," the brunette added yet another comment. Lucy rejected the idea fully, warning Cana not to insert weird ideas to people's minds. She also flashed the 'it's-not-the-time' look, a classic to the brunette.

"Maybe it was Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. Her imagination got the best of her, allowing images of a cuddling raven and blonde enter. Gray mentioned that Juvia forgot that he slept at the guild yesterday night with a small sweat drop. Cana busted yet another barrel of booze.

"I don't sleep with anyone else. All those years of drinking are getting to you," Lucy protested. Cana snickered and took another sip of her booze barrel.

"Happy mentioned that the room was dark," she noted.

"I was most-likely sleeping and like any other human being, turn off the lights when I sleep," Lucy refused to give into Cana's wild imagination.

Natsu swung his right arm around Lucy and gave her a half-hearted signature grin. "No problem, Luce! Can I come over today?"

"Today?" Lucy repeated, her eyes looked as if they bugged out her head. Natsu nodded, confirming his previous statement. The blonde denied the request, explaining she had things to do such as visiting her father's grave. With an understanding nod, Natsu then left to start a small argument with Gray for the fun of it.

Lucy said her goodbyes, but asked Levy and Wendy to come outside with her. The bluenettes gave her a worried look when she told them she had something important to say. Yet, they agreed. Lucy felt like these are the two that she can tell these things to easily. No idiotic remarks or anything like that usually come out the blue haired duo's mouths. Lucy appreciated that fact.

* * *

**4-21-2013 EDIT: Third chapter will most-likely be edited as well. I think I'm trying to fix my mistakes before making a return to . It'll help me update quicker when I return, or at least I hope it'll be a quicker update. **


	3. Protect your True Identity

**4/24/2013 EDIT: This is a re-written version of the third chapter. I didn't like the word flow before. It isn't different from the original, but a few word changing here and there. **

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Three of 'An Angel's Darkness'. I hope you enjoy this random idea I made up as a plot. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A few seconds felt like a few hours. Everything was still after the trio of girls exited their guild. It seemed to be a long process causing the two bluenettes to look at Lucy with curiosity. As a matter-of-fact, anyone would look at the celestial mage with curiosity. It's not every day you're dragged out of magic guild for some news. Lucy let out a small sigh, beginning to tell her story. Every word that she couldn't take back came out of her mouth, voice a bit shaky.

"Well, I have two dragon slayers in my apartment that no one would really like," she said.

"We all knew that Natsu would stay at your apartment, but Gajeel-kun too?" Levy asked, a bit of her hurt tone in the bookworm's voice. Lucy shook her head rapidly, making sure that Levy doesn't take anything said the wrong way.

"No, Levy-chan! Some people actually appreciate their presence," the blonde muttered the last sentence, but with Wendy's hearing, she obviously heard and giggled.

"No clue? None at all?" With the silence, Lucy figured that her statement was correct. She sighed once more, simply telling the duo to follow her. With no objections, they did. Lucy explained not to attack, scream, or do both because she would explain everything once they arrived. It was a pretty quick walk, not to mention the fast walking pace of Lucy. The blonde then opened the apartment door which Levy and Wendy spent no time walking inside. The two stood frozen as if a murderer was in the room like in horror movies.

"Oh, you're home. Cook something 'cause Rogue decided to day was the day to be a prick and read," Sting automatically greeted her with a command. The latter sweat dropped muttering a, "good to see you too." Noticing the two new faces, the blonde male gave Lucy a raised eyebrow.

"Why'd you bring 'em here?" he questioned.

"L..Lu-chan," Levy stuttered, still frozen in place, "you are aware that…they are enemies?"

"Of course I do, but I wouldn't bring them in my apartment without a good reason. They actually came to me, bleeding and unconscious. Well, except Rogue who woke up before Sting, but that's not the point," the said 'Lu-chan' explained. Sting nodded, confirming everything the blonde was saying.

"I have the wound to prove it," he commented whilst pointing at his face.

"Natsu-san enters your apartment without your permission, no?" the finally not shocked Wendy spoke. Lucy nodded a frown evident on her facial features.

"That's why I decided to tell you guys. Please attempt to keep him out of my apartment, just until I see a full recovery in my guests. I still haven't figured out who did this to them and such. Please, Levy-chan, Wendy?" she practically begged the two guildmates. Levy looked at her friend, signs of desperation on her face. Wendy noticed this as well and looked up at Levy. The latter nodded, sighing.

"Natsu is a bit persistent, but we'll help," the bookworm gave up with a small smile. "**If **you promise to write the new chapter to your story soon." Lucy automatically accepted her friend's little trade.

After a small chat, Levy and Wendy left the blonde's apartment, ready to prevent Natsu from visiting Lucy at all costs. The celestial mage noted Rogue entering the room with papers and pencil hand-in-hand. Taking a guess, she knew it was her story he was scribbling on.

"What are you doing?" Lucy questioned. Rogue looked up, giving a blank, no emotion stare before giving a blunt response.

"Making corrections." She eventually started to look at the corrections and ended up working with the shadow dragon slayer. Whilst reading over Lucy's literature, Sting's stomach let out a loud growl which received a cold glare from the other two. Today was the day that Sting learned that no one has time for feeding the injured whilst correcting a story.

A few minutes later, Lucy noticed an incorrect correction made by her new literature partner and didn't hesitate to report it.

"That line's there for suspense," she stated. Rogue read the line over and apologized, erasing that "correction".

"Then that meant these corrections aren't really correct either," he said and Lucy confirmed the thought with a nod. In the background, Sting groaned on the verge of dying from hunger. There wasn't anything to eat, so he didn't understand what made him think food was suddenly going to pop up in the fridge every five seconds.

"Let's take a break," Lucy said, sounds of music to Sting's ears. "Sting's constant groaned is a bit distracting."

"Agreed," said Rogue, useless expressionless face on. His partner started to "bark" like an over-excited puppy and jumped up, forgetting about his injuries. "How are we going to go out? It would be weird for the most powerful and awesome people in Sabertooth to be out with a Fairy."

Lucy flinched at the comment, glancing at her closet of clothing. An evil glint was evident on her face and she walked over to it. After pulling out a good amount of random clothing, she found contacts and wigs from her previous missions with Team Natsu. Noticing the sudden mood change, Sting and Rogue started to tense up. They were clearly afraid of what was to come. After all, Lucy seemed full of ideas and unexpected things.

"The outfit I'm wearing is absolutely not going to be changed," she said with a low tone. "You're changing, Stacy and Ru."

The dragon slayer duo backed up whilst Lucy just stepped closer. Sting muttered a comment about 'being raped' and Rogue had his usual poker face. Though, on the inside, he was crying waterfalls.

"Curse Sting's hunger," he thought. Finally cornered, Lucy started to change the duo into she-males. It did take a great amount of time, but it was done. The only original female had a triumphant smirk on her face as she scanned the she-males.

"Why are your clothes so tight?" Sting growled. "I'm probably still as sexy as ever." Lucy rolled her eyes, but then she realized something. "Where'd your exceeds go?"

"A fishing trip, lucky them," answered Sting, including his own personal comment.

"I feel awkward," Rogue commented, feeling the sudden tightness of Lucy's clothing. The latter teased the duo, commenting on how cute she-males they made.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"Why can't I go and see Luce? It's been a while since she left the guild," Natsu questioned Levy and Wendy's story. Levy answered quickly, stating Lucy was still at her father's grave. Gajeel accused her of lying, causing the bookworm to have goose bumps.

"Lucy-san is there, Levy-san isn't lying," a calmer than Levy, Wendy protested. The guild looked at the two bluenettes, trying to see if there were any side-stories or even secrets that are hidden. Natsu spoke, obviously not appreciating Levy and Wendy's story.

"Then I'll just go to the gr.." With that sentence unfinished, the two protested with a loud 'no' that echoed through the guild. Natsu and the others were shocked at the sudden outburst, used to the two being silent.

"What did Lucy tell you guys?" Erza sternly questioned. Levy said that Lucy requested to be alone with no disturbances throughout the remaining portion of the day. Unconvinced, Erza asked Wendy if it was true, received the response of a quick 'yes'.

"If that is her request, we must respect it."

"Not fair," Natsu muttered.

"Did you make a comment?" Erza asked darkly. The salmon haired male quickly squeaked a no to Erza's pleasure. "That is what I thought."

* * *

**4/24/2O13 EDIT: Four more chapters to edit, before I make my return around the second week of May. Here are the chapter's original review responses.**

* * *

**1fairytaillover: **Juvia has a wild imagination of her Gray-sama

**IceMaize: **Thank you! :D The two of them are feeling much better

**LoveIsARose: **Thank you for your prayers! It helped a lot! Keep up with your story as well.

**KiasuEurasian: **Just… thank you. Your review almost made me cry. It was just beautiful. I send all my prayers towards your aunt. Thank you again.

**When you reach my angel: **I hope so too, haha. It's getting better. Thank you.

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx: **Eh, I knew Luca was gonna get better. J/K. I was worried about him and my mom. I'll keep fighting! Thank you!

**Nightrader1234: **Haha, thank you!


	4. Rogue's Way of Thinking

**4/30/2013 EDIT: This is a re-written version of the fourth chapter. I didn't like the word flow before. It isn't different from the original, but a few word changing here and there. **

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Four of 'An Angel's Darkness'. I hope you enjoy this random idea I made up as a plot. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**(The chapter will be in Rogue's Point-of-View) **

Lucy, someone who I saw in my eyes as an angelic beauty, was the devil for a whole five minutes. She made me cross-dress first, much to my dismay of course. It was the first time I've actually shown an emotion, but did it have to be fear? Sting's cross-dress was a thousand times better than mine—in my opinion of course—and was less girly, not to mention revealing. When Lucy had finished playing 'Doll' with us, she looked satisfied with our new appearance. Starting with my description, I was forced to place a blonde wig without any contacts whilst wearing a white shirt that seemed incredibly tight with the words 'Fresh Fashion' on it. With the shirt, Lucy had also given me denim shorts that reached at least a good five or six inches above my knees. It was as if I wore underwear. The shirt was tucked into the denim shorts and Lucy completed the look with brown boots, without heels of course.

Unlike me who wore shorts, Sting had normal white skinny jeans on with a simple black t-shirt and matching flip-flops. He also had an ebony wig that reached the middle of his back and no contacts, just like me.

"You two have pretty good skin for men," snickered Lucy as we walked aimlessly around Magnolia. Sting growled with disapproval, which got me a bit upset. At least he had _real _pants that covered his skin unlike me who had to wear shorts.

"Ah, I forgot all about these clothes too," she let out a small sigh at the end. "Where should we go to eat?"

"A bar," was Sting's simple suggestion which was rejected by Lucy. She stated that females do not go to a bar unless strippers. I find that to be false. Yukino and I have attended many bars without any strippers of any gender. Sure, there were a few drunken idiots, but other than that bars are pretty safe and legit. It didn't take long for any Magnolia's man thugs to approach us with their breath reeking of liquor.

"Oi," growled Sting, "whatta' ya what?" One of them kept eyeing me as well, which made me shift uncomfortably. Knowing that I'm not actually a female made the whole case worse, but I tried to keep my cool as much as possible.

"I like the blondes," one laughed, referring to Lucy and I, "the black haired one looks like crap." Sting obviously didn't appreciate that 'looks like crap' comment at all because he didn't hesitate to beat the thugs. Lucy and I could've sworn we heard a few bones cracks here and there. At times, I'd have to pull Lucy away from a flying thug, letting them hit the sidewalk with a thud.

After the whole incident, we quickly brought a few items from the grocery and returned back home. It wasn't for our sake; it was for the sake of any thugs who wished to 'play' with us again. Sting still didn't look too happy since the previous failed assault.

* * *

_**Two Days After**_

After the incident, Lucy swore to never make Sting and I cross-dress again. I just did groceries alone whilst Sting was at home and Lucy attended her guild. Frosch and Lector didn't take too long to find our location. The two found it yesterday to be exact and have been staying with us ever since. In my opinion, Sting's gash doesn't seem to be healing as quick as anticipated. Of course it wouldn't with Sting picking it and ends up exiting the shower with it bleeding. At this point, I'll let the idiot do as he wishes. He'll be the one with an ugly scar on his "girl-magnet features", or so he says.

As I have stated before, I do all the cooking (now that I've learned most recipes), much to Lucy's dismay. She doesn't like the idea of her guest doing a large portion of house work, but it's because her guild-mate Natsu has been craving extra attention.

"Tadaima[1]!" Lucy greeted as she entered her apartment. Sting gave her an automatic command to be fed, despite the fact I just fed him less than two minutes ago and he sucked it up as if a vacuum.

"Lucy, I left your food on the table," I muttered, "unless Sting already ate it." She let out a light giggle before confirming that the food was where I left it. I, in my opinion, think she's been having a lot more conversation than when we first met. At first, the blonde seemed terrified at me. It gets just a bit annoying when people find me scary. Some even say I am the "Silent Devil." I, as a matter-of-fact, know I don't speak too often. I'm not too fond of noise. Trying to get the thought out of my head, I announced I was going to bathe and entered the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and slowly began to strip of my garment.

"Hey, Sting," I heard Lucy say in a hushed voice. I took it that she forgot I am a dragon slayer. A small grunt was my partner's response and Lucy took it as a signal to continue.

"Is there a way to make Rogue laugh?" she questioned. I turned the water on, allowing it to fill and continued to listen on the conversation.

"I'm not really sure about that," Sting explained. "I cracked a lot of jokes back at Saber, Rogue always being the one not to laugh. It's like Rogue's trying to create a distance, not that I care or anything." Sting muttered the last part of his explanation, though I heard it as clear as the night sky.

I don't really wish to create any distance with the others. The things Sting says are disturbing, annoying, or both, which most of the time is possible. He also usually mocks my strange liking towards Gajeel-san. Sting has a strange liking towards Natsu-san too, so I don't see why he mocks me. How is it my fault for not appreciating Sting's mocking?

"That's sad, no?" Lucy asked, continuing to speak in a hushed voice. I stepped into the now filled with warm water bath and just relaxed, thinking about Lucy's final question to the point I ended up falling asleep. It was the calmest bath I have taken in a while.

* * *

**4/30/2013 EDIT: Don't forget this is the re-written version. I still plan to have the original review responses though.**

**[1] Tadaima **meaning **'I'm home.'**

**Responding to **NekoNekoChan2's** review:**

**The review: **Awn I'm loving the story! It would be amazing if you put a triangle love or Harem xD

**My response: **I'll try to add other love interests in this story, but in the end it'll end up as a RoLu. Harem xD Thanks for liking my story!


	5. Plan Crashed, Natsu's sudden Appearance

**5/03/2013 EDIT: This is a re-written version of the fifth chapter. I didn't like the word flow before. It isn't different from the original, but a few word changing here and there. **

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Five of 'An Angel's Darkness'. I hope you enjoy this random idea I made up as a plot. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Unlike any other morning, Lucy woke up shivering. Her house was abnormally cold and it wasn't a temperature she was used to, despite the fact she is good friends with Gray. Remembering her little 'mini-heart attack' scene from yesterday, she sat up on her bed and let out a long sigh. Finding Rogue in the bathe yesterday was the weirdest experiences she's had. As a matter-of-fact, Lucy thought the shadow dragon slayer was _dead. _Sting and the exceeds made the whole event worse. They were practically kneeling by the bath, kneeling and weeping, not to mention Sting adding 'You didn't have to go drown yourself because I stole one of your possessions!' or something like that along the lines. All the weeping and drama causing Rogue to wake up and jump out the bath from an extreme case of shock known as 'Never Wake Me Up in the Bath like That'. The fact that Rogue had no towel on made the matter even _worse _because somewhat innocent Lucy was still there. Shaking her head, she started to rise from her bed until noticing a pair of sleeping exceeds beside her. The celestial mage found it extremely cute, thoughts of poking them suddenly entered her head.

"Watching exceeds must be a source of entertainment for you," Rogue, who seemed to be there the whole time, whispered. Lucy pretended she didn't almost have yet another mini-heart attack and simply questioned Rogue on when he woke up.

"Out of the four of us, I am the early bird," he whispered his response. "Those three can sleep in until noon." Lucy scratched the back of her head sheepishly, trying to find a good topic to start a nice conversation. She knew that Rogue was a bit more talkative when they first met, but she still thought he didn't seem to talk enough.

"I made breakfast for myself, but you can have it if you're hungry," Rogue mentioned. Lucy shook her head as a response, adding that fact she isn't always too hungry when she first wakes up. The long period of silence was killing Lucy on the inside until a sudden thought appeared in her head.

"Hey Rogue, can I ask you something?" she questioned. Rogue nodded and Lucy continued her question.

"H…," the celestial mage paused for a split-second, "how did Sting get _that _on his face?" After not hearing a response from Rogue, she mentioned that it was okay if it was too personal to be spoken about. Rogue shook his head, giving her a quick reply.

"Basically, it was Jiemma giving us a punishment."

_That's right… _thought Lucy, _they didn't win the two-on-two battle in the games. _

"Jiemma was a cold hearted man, beating us to the point until we seemed tired, partially dead, cold, begging for mercy, and so on. Shadows move a bit faster which explains why I got the lucky end of the deal. He didn't really seem to care about my injuries anyway. All Jiemma's focus was on Sting, blaming him as the reason we didn't receive first place at the games. He thought Sting was too cocky and ignorant in the first place. Showing so much hatred for Sting, he even asked Minerva, our guild member and his daughter to join the 'fun'," Rogue paused, letting out a small sigh. "Jiemma didn't wish to see our bruised up faces though, so he tossed us out. Not for good, though. Kicking us out of Sabertooth completely would mean bad publicity for the guild. We walked aimlessly until we picked up your scent and just collapsed in your apartment. The two of us didn't know if we would ever see the daylight again."

Lucy stared at Rogue for a few seconds, checking to see if there was any hint of change in his facial expression. Much to the blonde's dismay, Rogue's face hadn't shown much expression at all.

"You and Sting are here, despite the fact he has that gash. You guys saw the daylight once more. I could see Sting is ready to take on life again," she smiled, but suddenly frowned. "What about you, Rogue? I can't tell if you're happy or not."

Hearing it from Lucy, Rogue felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart dozens of times. Sting also told him he was a bit of a downer, but hearing it from the girl he clearly developed feelings for just hurt. Hearing this, the shadow dragon slayer figured that he'd need to find a way to express his feelings more.

"Then again," Lucy's voice made the other snap out of his thoughts, "that silence is what makes you, you."

"I suppose so," Rogue answered, once more showing no expression changes. The celestial mage gave him a bright smile before hopping off her bed to enter the bathroom, leaving Rogue to think quietly for a while.

After a few hours, three to be exact, it was an hour before noon and Rogue started to talk a bit more. This certainly made Lucy happy, making her laugh at everything the other said about Sting's 'funny' moments. Due to Lucy's constant laughing, Frosch, Lector, and Sting woke up. The exceeds kindly shrugged it off, unlike Sting who threw a pillow at her.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled, emphasizing the cuss word said. Lucy playfully threw the pillow back at Sting, missing completely because of her bad aim.

"We have food~," she sang happily, catching the attention of the grumpy blonde. "Who cooked?"

Lucy waved him off, stating that her previous statement was false. She explained she and Rogue suddenly needed him awake, no matter how tired he seemed.

"For what? Are you guys announcing your marriage or some shit?" Sting snarled, causing Lucy to turn a deep shade of red. He could have sworn he saw a bit of tinted red appear on Rogue's face making him smirk, just a little.

"S…Shut up, baka[1]!" Lucy stuttered, "I obviously need to head to the guild whilst Rogue has groceries to do."

Sting questioned about his part, receiving the answer of being an 'exceed-sitter' from none other than Rogue. The blonde started to pout causing a comment to escape Lucy's lips. The two started to bicker whilst Rogue silently observed from a distance. They didn't stop, that is until Rogue started sniffling.

"This scent," he sniffed in-between his sentence, "it seems off." Suddenly noticing that scent, Sting started to sniff as well. Realization was written all over his facial features, but by that time, a covered in flames fist made a hole in Lucy's recently replaced door.

Seeing those flames had her breaking down on the inside. What would she say?

'_Natsu, I found these people dying in my apartment so I stashed them in my home for about three or four days now,'_? The idea seemed pretty blunt enough for even someone as dense as Natsu to comprehend, but Lucy figured being blunt wasn't the quickest solution either. The celestial mage was pretty sure her time at Fairy Tail was slowly being brought to an end. Natsu would inform the guild, which would automatically kick her out, and Lucy will then be guild-less.

* * *

**5/03/2013 EDIT: I didn't have any review responses, so nothing but this edit of an author's note to add down here. **


	6. Defense

**5/05/2013 EDIT: This is a re-written version of the sixth chapter. I didn't like the word flow before. It isn't different from the original, but a few word changing here and there. **

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Six of 'An Angel's Darkness'. I hope you enjoy this random idea I made up as a plot. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter! **

**Chapter Six **

Lucy felt like passing out on the spot, but she couldn't. At that point, she knew everything that was going to happen. She'll be _guild-less. _The celestial mage felt like crying, screaming, yelling, and just drop her knees to the floor. Her insides were hurting her, badly.

She looked at Sting and Rogue, fear clear on her facial expressions. The duo didn't know what to do either. It seemed as if they were free-loading off the "innocent fairy". For all they knew, Natsu could be thinking that Lucy, his beloved partner, was being abused.

"Just go outside and talk to him," Sting suggested. "But, if I feel like it's going downhill, I'm breaking the chit-chat."

She slowly nodded. Seeing the hole in her door without a flaming fist, she exited her apartment. All Lucy could do was hope for the best because she knew it could go downhill quickly.

"Why?" Natsu simply asked when she was in front of him. The blonde bit her lip, thinking of a cautious response to the question. Lying to him would make it even worse. But, she didn't want the person who helped her join Fairy Tail hate her either. Noticing his intense stare, Lucy breathed in and out getting ready to respond.

"I let them stay with me," was her truthful answer. The salmon haired dragon slayer raised an eyebrow at his partner.

He was now thinking and furrowed his eyebrows. Natsu wanted to stay at Lucy's place without being kicked, punched, kicked out, or yelled at. It was extremely frustrating. He wanted to understand why exactly she let two enemies stay with peace in her apartment. Natsu's head was hurting, badly. He couldn't understand anything.

"Sting had this gash on his face," she started to explain, "and it isn't healing to quick, so I wanted to monitor it. I, also, don't really support the idea of them returning to Sabertooth."

Natsu quickly rejected, asking her for a crisp, clear, explanation. His yelling made her jump, lowering her head. Strands of hair stuck on her forehead as well.

"I can't explain, but I have a good reason," she answered, earning yet another shout of rejected form Natsu. He questioned her, also mentioning that she was mumbling all her answers and explanations. He wanted her to speak clearly, getting a bit irritated from her mumbling. Natsu also felt that she wasn't saying much for him to understand. By then, Sting was already out the door. The light dragon slayer was also getting irritated by Natsu's constant yelling.

"Stop yelling at blondie like that! She's your friend, right Dragneel?" He questioned Natsu, the person he previously looked up to.

"Maybe she _**doesn't **_want to tell you anything. It's not like Fiore has a rule about blondie telling everything to Natsu Dragneel," Sting snorted. Natsu glared at him with intensity. He retorted, stating that he has some type of right to know why enemies are shacking in her apartment. Natsu also mentioned that Lucy hadn't told anyone about her surprise guests.

"I told Levy-chan and Wendy, telling them to keep you away," she answered, laughing sadly. "But, I guess that they couldn't keep you contained forever. Before you ask, I'll give you an answer. I haven't kicked them out because I don't want them going back to the place they almost died. I could fight for myself. Sure, I know that Fairy Tail is my only family, nakama, but I don't need the twenty-four hour child care!"

Lucy's calm voice was soon changed to yelling. All that yelling was directed towards a stunned Natsu. He could've sworn that Sting was _smirking _at him. It was a smirk of amusement. Natsu wanted to punch something, or a certain duo at that. It was the first time he's seen Lucy so upset, a never before seen anger. After yelling a rude 'leave', Lucy stormed into her apartment, leaving Sting and Natsu outside.

"I guess I should join blondie inside," Sting said, flashing another smirk before entering Lucy apartment. Natsu continued to stare at the door until he started to walk to Fairy Tail, ready to scream to his heart's content.

Meanwhile inside, Lector and Frosch were flashing worried looks back and forth. The apartment was silent. That silence stayed until Rogue surprisingly spoke.

"I heard," he bluntly stated, "you defended us." Lucy gave him a weak smile, explaining that she didn't enjoy Natsu bad-mouthing the dragon slayer duo. The silence returned and Sting sat on Lucy's bed. He was the next to start another, hopefully long, cheerful conversation.

"So, you _are _going back to your guild tomorrow, right?"

Lucy sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest and buried her head in between.

"I don't know," she said. Rogue looked at her, not used to her sadness.

"It'll be fine," he said and crossed his arms, "we'll be returning to Sabertooth once Sting's gash heels. From there, you can clear things up with Natsu and most-likely, your guild. "

The blondes looked at Rogue, jaws dropped. Sting didn't want to leave. He's had a great time despite the fact Lucy's loud mouth usually wakes them up. Lucy on the other hand found the Sabertooth members' presence enjoyable. She is used to them, so having a quiet house would be like hell.

"Rogue, what the hell is wrong with you? I never thought I would say this, but shut up. Blondie's taking good care of us, so I'm not going back to that living tombstone," Sting rudely commented.

"And where exactly has that landed Lucy's relationships?" Rogue retorted. "Taking care of us caused that to plummet. We are leaving as soon as your gash heals, no objections."

He said what he had to say and exited Lucy's apartment causing Frosch to exit as well. Lucy and Sting stared at the door before flashing worried looks at each other. This was one hell of a day.

**5/05/2013 EDIT: No author's note or review responses to put. **


	7. Half a Guild, Yet another Competition

**5/11/2013 EDIT: This is a re-written version of the seventh chapter. I suggest that readers who read the old version re-read this before going to the next chapter. Unlike the other chapters, this chapter has been edited completely.**

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Seven of 'An Angel's Darkness'. I hope you enjoy this random idea I made up as a plot. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

Rogue and Frosch returned home at least two hours after they left. The blondes, not to mention Lector, were all sleeping. Their breathing was light and soft, bringing a nice sense of peace throughout the apartment.

"Fro thinks that Lucy would be sad if Rogue and Sting left," the green exceed spoke, a hint of sadness clearly in Frosch's voice. Rogue sighed and massaged his temples. The dragon slayer ignored Frosch's said aloud thought and entered to kitchen, preparing for dinner. He pushed his hair back before starting.

It only took a few minutes for Rogue to create a dish you'd find the best chefs in Fiore create. Despite the fact the trio was still sleeping, he ate his dinner and went to shower. It was then Frosch decided to wake the others so they too could eat their portion of cooked food.

Soon after, Rogue exited the shower and saw the small group eating their cooked dinner with a gloomy aura surrounding the table. Sting played with his food a little before slowly placing it in his mouth. Lucy did the same action. Staring at the sight, Rogue couldn't believe this was the end result of a hell of a day, gloom.

The next morning came quicker than Lucy expected. Today, she wished to go sort everything out with her guild. The celestial mage already guessed that Natsu and his big mouth spilled everything out. But then again, Lucy didn't wish to be guild-less. Sighing, she got up from her mattress and noticed the house was strangely silent.

Checking the kitchen, a visible lined paper sat folded neatly on the round table. Lucy read its content, just a note from Rogue and the others. It clearly stated that the four went to do a few groceries and such. She shrugged and went to the bathroom to obviously freshen up.

Lucy stripped of her clothing, left hand already reaching to turn the warm water on. Despite the fact she really needed this bathe, her left hand had a _huge _problem. The blonde needed figure out why exactly she had a faded Sabertooth mark near (or on top off) her clear salmon Fairy Tail mark. Panicking, she started to pace in the bathroom. She knew she had to do what she was best at, scream and panic.

"Why is there no such thing as a 'Guild Marks for Dummies'?!" Lucy shouted, clutching her head.

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

Rogue stared at two brands of toilet paper, wondering if he should by for comfort or price. In the background, Sting's groans were clearly audible.

"Why the hell am I here?" were the most common of his audible groans. Lector and Frosch lazily agreed on this question. The three would be happy to be in Lucy's apartment, receiving breakfast, napping, et cetera. But, Rogue's "bum-ass", or as Sting states, had to drag them along on a boring supermarket adventure. Sting wouldn't mind if he could ride around in the shopping carts, but a sign stated it was prohibited, not to mention he would get kicked out.

"Rogue," Sting groaned once more, a new phrase appearing. The said raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed at his partner's whiny behavior. Not even Lector and Frosch acted this childish when not entertained.

"Do you still like blondie?" Sting questioned a smirk clear-as-day on his face whilst he played with an apple. Now with furrowed eyebrows, Rogue denied the statement quickly. The light dragon slayer rolled his eyes, obviously not believing the strong denial.

"I'm speaking serious here."

"I am as well."

Sting stared at the apple he was played with, not amused. "Don't screw with me, Rogue. I can tell you _like-like_ her. It's clear. One, unlike me, you want to leave her warm, comfy apartment to save a friendship that's been going on for seven years. Not to mention those seven years were underground."

Rogue scoffed, obviously not amused either. He knew he just wanted the conversation to drop. But, Sting will forever be Sting, so the conversation won't be dropped until he won. The blonde placed the apple down and started to rub his chin.

"I have the perfect solution," Sting smirked. Rogue was underwater now. Thinking, Sting using a phrase like 'perfect solution', something was bound to roll over and go downhill. Despite all that, Rogue continued his little mental war on what toilet paper he should purchase.

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

Lucy took a while to freshen up, due to the amount of screaming and panicking she did for a few minutes. Then, finding a glove to cover her two guild marks took long as well. In the end, she never found a glove and had to cover her hand whilst walking to Fairy Tail.

To the celestial mage's dismay, the walk didn't take as long as it did for her to finish panicking back at her apartment. Before she knew it, Lucy stood in front of Fairy Tail's double doors. Once again she started to panic. Lucy _really _didn't want to go in and deal with her guildmates, but she _really _had to have a talk with Master Makarov about her left hand's problem.

Choosing not to back out, she entered the guild. Yes, people did look at her, but no one whispered like she thought they would. Lucy quietly walked over to Mirajane at the bar, and questioned her.

"Is Master in right now?" Lucy asked.

The silver haired bartender turned out with a strawberry milkshake in hand, not to mention it being Lucy's favorite soft drink. Resisting the urge to just snatch the drink, the celestial mage played with her fingers.

"Yes, he is," Mirajane answered with a sad smile, "I made you a milkshake just in case _something _happens after the talk you have with Master."

Lucy gulped at her words. "He's in his office, but just knock okay?"

Nodding, Lucy ascended up the stairs and did as Mirajane told her to. The short man on the other end allowed Lucy to enter the office without delay. He looked up from his papers before letting out a small, sad, sigh.

"Let me see your hand," Makarov said, already knowing most of the situation. Lucy obeyed at handed Fairy Tail's master her shaky hand. He looked at it for a while before telling her to lower it.

"And I suppose you are here for the explanation, correct?" Lucy nodded, confirming the thought.

"Well, if I were to sum up a long, boring story leading back to hundreds of year ago, it would be that Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth 'appreciates' you," Makarov said, not forgetting to air quote appreciates. "If it was Eucliffe, the mark would be a light yellow. If both, it would be a mixture. Cheney's hair is black, correct?"

"It is."

"Okay. Now you have Fairy Tail's mark, which is oh-so conveniently salmon like Natsu's hair and you have Sabertooth's mark which is also oh-so conveniently black. This ability only belongs to dragon slayers and it is basically a way which they show their affection towards someone if they belong to a guild. If not, a simple bite in the neck shows affection. This is a personal battle between Natsu and Rogue, not to mention Fairy Tail and Sabertooth."

Lucy blinked, not once, not twice, but three times before sobbing. She was depressed. Lucy doesn't even know how Rogue started to 'appreciate' her in that way. Sure, she's been nice enough to teach him to make pancakes, but that was all!

''I could've just sent them to a hospital," she sobbed, "but no! I had to be born with a gift and now curse called kindness!" Master Makarov snuck a small chuckle before handing Lucy a glove with a Fairy Tail mark.

"Hopefully this will help the other mark fade away," he said. She slid the glove on before requesting something for her Makarov. She clearly stated she wanted the other members to know about this. Keeping it a secret may just cause more depression for the blonde.

Lucy bowed before exiting the office, leaving Makarov to continue his snickering fit in peace.

* * *

**5/11/2013 EDIT: Much better. Now I can continue the fanfiction without too much breaks in between. **


	8. Sting has Tricks up his Sleeves

**A/N: 5/11/2013: Now let's all pretend that I never went on a 3-4 month(s) leave, decided to rewrite the story too, and continue with chapter eight! Hey guys, Luna is back. *stretches* had a nice birthday and wasn't forever alone like I thought. I deleted both author's notes I posted up before to make it seem like I never left. Ha, ha. **

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

***I strongly suggest that you ****RE-READ chapter seven**** because I have changed that WHOLE chapter when re-writing. If not, you won't understand a thing going on. I've warned you. **

Rogue took a few minutes to figure out which toilet paper he should get for Lucy's apartment. In the end, he ended up buying both. Sting took the opportunity to toss a few sweet items into the cart which were only thrown out at the payment line. He was depressed about not having sweets in the house.

"Rogue," the blonde dragon slayer whined, "you're such a prick. That's why Blondie is never going to return your stupid feelings."

Frosch and Lector silently nodded in agreement whilst resting on their respective owner's heads. Currently walking home, Sting continued to whine about his sweetened snacks never being purchased much to his dismay. It continued for a few minutes until he got tired of ranting to someone who barely cared. That's okay on his watch though, because he had yet another topic to discuss.

"About early," Sting started to speak once more, smirk clear on his facial features. Rogue responded stating that he had no clue as to what his idiot-of-a-partner started to speak about.

"With you having love and affection towards blondie," was Sting's quick and blunt reply. The shadow dragon slayer mentally groaned, wishing that the conversation never started. His partner started to rant about how creepy Rogue's 'liking' towards Gajeel is, and that he should just end it. Not to mention, Sting including some imitations on how Rogue would say Gajeel's name. Second, the blonde dragon slayer said that his emotionless buddy needed a new hair-do. He also stated something about having it look as awesome and amazing as his own gravity-defying do. And finally, Sting said he needed a piercing just because piercing are sexy.

"That would never work, so please shut up," Rogue growled. Like every other idea Sting had, it was stupid. Sting rolled his eyes, and the rest of the walk continued in silence. They reached the apartment about five minutes later. Opening the door, Sting and the others were greeted by a blonde who was pacing a little too much.

"She's probably trying to figure out why she likes you," Sting joked, whispering in Rogue's ear as he said it. Lucy took about a good fifteen minutes to stop pacing and realize the others were home from grocery shopping. Within that fifteen minute time, Rogue was already preparing for dinner whilst Sting played around with the exceeds. Lucy _really _wished to help out with dinner, still not comfortable with the fact that one of her guests were cooking. Meanwhile, half of her was saying not to. She still needed to create some sort of gap between herself and Rogue. Or else, like Master Makarov stated, it's bye-bye to Fairy Tail, not to mention Natsu.

Sighing, she squeezed herself on the chair Sting, Frosch, and Lector sat on and turned on the lacrima to get her mind off of things.

Bad idea.

Much to her dismay, Levy had gotten her hooked on this 'book' that has her current situation. Putting it bluntly, the new animated 'book' was based on an awkward love-triangle. Well, the heroine was oblivious unlike Lucy, but it still matched in ways. The two males involved in the love-triangle come from different agencies. They had blond and ebony hair. Blondie hated Ebony's guts more than ever, but the latter shrugged off the hatred. Yup, most of her story was present in the new animated series.

Flipping channels, Lucy sighed once more. Sting noticed the odd sighing coming from the female blonde and decided to question it. Or, just improve his plans for love.

"What's your problem?" he questioned. Lucy shook her head, continuing to channel surf. Sting raised an eyebrow at the celestial mage's odd behavior and decided to pester even more.

"Does it have to do with Rogue?" Bingo, hit the nail on the head. Yet, Lucy flinched before shaking her head, rejecting the statement. Sting couldn't help but smirk, _**thinking **_his previous suspicions were correct.

"Well, whatever," he coolly said before returning to playing with the two exceeds.

After a while, Rogue called the four of them to the kitchen's round table for a well-cooked dinner. Tonight, they had some meat in their dinner, making Sting happy. The dinner also consisted of rice balls and a few veggies here and there on the plate. It was a well-balanced meal, or so Lucy said.

Conversation was scarce, making the atmosphere seem a bit awkward if anyone were to enter the apartment. Though, Lucy knew _that _wouldn't happen for a while. Sting was the first to finish like always, followed by Frosch and then Lector. This left Lucy and Rogue. Usually, the two would converse about literature or Sting's weird habits, but today they were quiet. It was like this until they both finished eating and as usual, Lucy washed the dishes.

"The glove," she muttered before taking it off to prevent it from getting wet. There was no difference in the marks on her hand since a few minutes ago. None faded nor stood out more than the other. It brought a sense of relief to Lucy, thinking that affections from both sides stood even.

The celestial mage wasted no time washing dishes, and when finished, she slid the glove back on. She left the kitchen, entering the main room of her apartment. Rogue was nowhere to be seen, so she took the guess that he went to go shower before retiring for the day.

Seeing that Sting took the privilege of watching the lacrima, Lucy decided to play around with Lector and Frosch for a bit.

It didn't take long for Rogue to exit the shower, fully clothed. Lucy entered right after, leaving Sting and Rogue free to discuss whatever they pleased.

"So, Ro—"

"Goodnight."

Sting rolled his eyes as Rogue went to sleep on the couch, which was where the light dragon slayer was planning to sleep. Now his only option was the floor. 'Thanks a lot Rogue' was all he could think of.

* * *

**Good enough, until chapter nine. Can you believe this? Almost one year since I've been on fanfiction. I joined May 23****rd****, 2012. It's been a lot of fun since then. **

**Don't forget to drop a review. Those are like energy bars for an author. **


	9. We're Getting You a Look Tomorrow!

**A/N: 5/19/2013: So, I was a day late on the weekly updating. . . FORGIVE ME, MY LOVELY READERS. Haha. At the end of this chapter, I have a preview of this new fanfiction I'm working on. It's random (and I don't even think it has a plot), but who cares?**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Lucy exited the shower with just a towel hugging her body a few minutes after Rogue decided to "sleep". Sting let out a low whistle, receiving a pair of rolling eyes as a response. Lucy wasted no time explaining that she forgot to bring her pajamas into the bathroom with her. The light dragon slayer gave shrug, signaling that he couldn't care one bit.

She re-entered the bathroom, taking a few seconds to get changed into her pajamas but took a few minutes to pace around the small room. Lucy was thinking about explaining her situation to Sting, but that would make the situation worse, no?

After a few minutes, the celestial mage exited the bathroom room only to run to the door and put on her green, warm, fluffy bunny slippers that definitely did not match the yellow ducks on her pajamas. Sting tried to call her out to know the reason why the blonde wished to leave her apartment around eight-thirty in the evening, but had no luck.

Rogue didn't take long to shuffle out of the covers and look at Sting with bored eyes.

"Now is the time to talk if you wish."

* * *

Lucy and her bunny slippers were in Fairy Tail, infamous guild of Fiore. Mirajane looked up at her, a bit of shock clear on her face. It wasn't natural for Lucy to be at the guild after dark, not to mention in her pajamas. The rest of the guild was either home, or at Fairy Hills whether it be in the girls or boys dorm.

"Master hasn't spoken to you about anything, correct?" Lucy questioned. Mirajane shook her head, not completely sure about what her fellow guild mate was trying to discuss. Either way, the silver haired bar tender knew she was going to find out something interesting and she provided Lucy a seat.

"Thanks," was Lucy's soft response.

"What's going on, Lucy?" Mirajane didn't bother to wait for the blonde to speak, obviously becoming impatient and itching for some love signals to go off with anyone. She noticed Lucy playing with the black glove that was oh-so conveniently on the hand her Fairy Tail mark was proudly stamped.

"That glove," she said, trailing off towards the end. Lucy slowly removed it, revealing the two marks that have actually changed. Some of Sabertooth's black mark trailed to her palm, the same for the salmon colored Fairy Tail mark. The celestial mage was having a spaz attack on the inside, being careful not to change her facial expression on the outside.

"Ah, jealously season," the Take-Over mage cooed, clapping her hands together. Lucy looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Young love can be such a pain in the ass, especially for dragon slayers."

"You know the whole story of dragon slayers?" Lucy asked. Mirajane nodded happily. Explaining, it turns out it once happened to Lisanna when she was younger, by Natsu of course. But then, his feelings slowly drifted away and her mark changed to her haired color, silver.

"And so you came here for advice, in a cute pajama set?" Mirajane took her guess, hitting the nail on the head. Lucy nodded, waiting for Mirajane's words of wisdom. What she didn't expect was for the Take-Over mage to say, "Do absolutely nothing".

Lucy gaped at her for at least ten seconds before snapping her mouth shut. Yup, she wasn't expecting that at all. The advice could've been worse, as a matter-of-fact, it could've been better.

"Just…thanks I guess," was Lucy's only reply to Mirajane's "words of wisdom."

The latter gave her a light laugh, explaining afterwards that she was just kidding. Lucy pouted as a response, 'glad' to see that Mirajane was taking such a serious situation lightly.

"Seriously speaking, as cliché as it sounds coming from me, let your heart tell you who you truly have feelings for. Tell me Lucy, how do you feel about Natsu? This is all being said seriously of course, no joking around," the silver haired female questioned. Lucy thought for a while, tapping her chin as well.

Sure, she enjoyed having Natsu around. He was the best guy friend any girl could wish for. Just like her, Natsu was fun. He made her smile at times, and comforted her during others. Lucy appreciated all that too. But then again, that's all she considered Natsu to be, a best guy friend.

Then, there was Rogue. There was an eerie feel coming from him any time Lucy sat too close, but there were times he opened up. The shadow dragon slayer was a bit, stiff in Lucy's opinion. She'd appreciate it if he would speak and state his opinion more. There were times he laughed too, rare but it does happen. The celestial mage liked seeing how close he was with Sting and the exceeds, despite the fact he never shows it. She also appreciated when he washed dishes and cooked.

Lucy honestly didn't know how she felt about Rogue.

"I see your thinking hard about it," Mirajane snapped the blonde out of her thoughts. Lucy sighed as she ran her uncovered hand through her hair.

"It's a hard decision just because it involves switching guilds, no? Just give it a lot of thought. Maybe you should ask Erza for some help too."

"No offense to the great Titania, but she can't even make up her mind about Jellal," Lucy teased. Mirajane laughed, nodding with agreement.

* * *

Obviously unknown to Lucy, there was a 'therapy' session going on in her apartment. Rogue ended up telling Sting most of his feelings, despite the fact he seemed emotionless. And the amused Sting was taking notes of everything his partner was saying.

"I think the best cure for this is an attitude change," the blonde said, pointing at Rogue's face, his nose to be exact. "You seem as miserable as that woman who dislikes humans, and that's saying a lot! Take me for example, I'm all fun, unlike your stiff ass. Girls don't like stiff, end of story."

"That's my personality you idiot," Rogue growled. "And your 'fun' is the reason why you're cocky."

Sting pretended not to hear that cocky comment before continuing his session.

"Tomorrow, you're getting new clothing, no objections. You need a tan too, so we're taking time out of our day for that. I'm going to make you have a sexy look like yours truly!"

Rogue rolled his eyes, not wanting tomorrow to come anytime soon.

* * *

**And that brings this chapter to a close. The next time I upload, it'll officially be a year since I've joined fanfiction! I'm pumped up for that. Now, here's that new fanfiction preview I was talking about:**

_Mirajane Strauss received many thanks as she walked down the hallways to attend her now one month old club. In that one month time span, Mirajane and group members have created eleven relationships, settled five arguments, and broke up two 'wasn't meant to be' relationships, making it eighteen relationships meddling in all, none never failing. _

_The club consisted of four members, including Mirajane. Names known as Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, and Cana Alberona spread throughout Fiore Academy as well. Despite just having four members, the club, L.O.V.E, was organized. L.O.V.E. was short for 'Language of Various Emotions' and with the people they've helped, there were tons of various emotions. _

_The club recently helped two freshmen, Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt, tie the knot (or so they say). The happy couple is now known as one of the cutest couples in Fiore Academy. Sure, there are more, but the two were now number two, position for number one being reserved for the best couple L.O.V.E. gets together by the end of the school year._

**Fanfiction to be uploaded: May 25****th****, 2013 **

**It'll be uploaded every two weeks, not getting in the way of 'An Angel's Darkness' weekly update. **


	10. Not Accomplished

**A/N: 06/21/2013: Yeah. . . So, it's summer. That may mean quicker updates. I don't even know. This chapter killed me though. I thought it'd be easier since it's pretty much a fun-ish chapter. How wrong could I have gotten? Maybe the next chapter will be simpler. . . I just jinxed it. I would've had this posted yesterday but I was watching Game 7: Heat versus Spurs! My home was extremely loud. . . Not that I was part of the yelling or anything. T^T**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Lucy's apartment door creaked open as the owner quietly entered. It was still evening after all and she figured that her roommates were fast asleep.

And as Lucy assumed, they were. A loud snore came from Sting who slept on a chair pulled up by Rogue's feet, which were on the floor. Their exceeds slept on the celestial mage's bed, not that she really minded.

The blonde's conversation with Mirajane started to replay in her mind. She just wasn't satisfied actually. Earlier, her goal was to make Rogue dislike her, no?

So, why all of a sudden does Lucy feel like she wants him to like her even more? With a sigh, she created room on her bed to sleep. Maybe sleeping will help her create a solution.

. . .

It was morning, meaning that Rogue was going to have some fun with his obnoxiously loud partner. Yes, tons of fun.

He was rudely awakened around eight in the morning whilst Lucy was sleeping peacefully with Frosch and Lector on each side. Sting was already cleaned up, much to Rogue's shock, and ready to go once his partner was ready.

Rogue took "a year and a day", or so Sting describes it. After his shower, he came out fully clothed in his normal attire. Sting didn't hesitate when making his rude comments on Rogue's "dark and scary" attire that can "give an old lady a heart attack by first sight and make a baby cry." Once again, those were all of Sting's rude comments.

"I have no intention of wearing any color clothing brighter than this," the shadow dragon slayer lazily stated, pointing to his said clothes. His partner gave him a simple grunt in response and the duo left the apartment.

. . .

"Rogue, what about this?" Sting questioned, tossing an outfit to the said dragon slayer. It was a good thirty minute walk to the shopping center. And as soon as the duo entered, Rogue was dragged to the biggest clothing store in the center by Sting.

Currently, Sting was running around trying to find the perfect outfit for Rogue. It was a lot of work for him. He didn't want to upset his partner by bringing out bright clothes. Sting shivered at the thought.

The door to the red eye colored male opened, revealing Sting's. . . fourteenth, or maybe fifteenth clothing suggestion. It made them look like outfit twins. Honestly, Rogue thought this was the worst suggestion yet.

"Where did you find this?" he asked. Sting shrugged, admitting that he pulled anything dark from the clothing racks.

"It like your clothing style, but black," Rogue continued to protest the outfit. And despite all this protest, Sting could only think about how pale his partner was.

After many outfits later, Rogue never did find something he was okay with. Much to Sting's dismay as well. The latter shrugged it off though because the next thing on the 'Make Rogue Attractive' list was an ear piercing (such as Sting's!).

"This is pointless," Rogue muttered, not going unheard by his partner who didn't seem to care much. The blonde is going to make him eat his words. Shove it in his face. Make Rogue say that he's the best person once Lucy is in love with him.

Sting grinned at the thought.

. . .

Around nine o'clock, Lucy woke up whilst the exceeds continued to sleep peacefully. She made a nice breakfast for herself and freshened up.

After the shower, the exceeds woke up and the celestial mage made a mini breakfast for them as well. It was simply grilled fish, a delicacy to the little exceeds. She smiled as they nibbled on their breakfast.

It was nice and peaceful. Yeah, Lucy knew that was a problem.

"Frosch," the said exceed looked at the celestial mage, "do you have any idea where Rogue and Sting went?" A shake of the head was the response before Frosch went back to breakfast.

Lucy sighed.

Afterwards, the exceeds finished their breakfast and Lucy did the dishes. Unsatisfied with the silence in her resident, she decided to take the dragon slayer duo's little partners out. She didn't know for what at the moment, but they could just wing it.

The trio left the apartment, Lucy humming a soft tune to Frosch and Lector who sat on her shoulders. Lector eventually got used to the blonde's presence, often appreciating her silence at times. Having a loud partner wasn't all that great. The person may even forget to feed you, once or twice.

With his mind made up, Lector asked if they could get fish and extra snacks for the apartment. He liked human food once and a while too. Frosch agreed with his usual, 'Fro thinks so too' and with that the trio headed to the grocery store.

. . .

"I am not getting a piercing by my eyebrows," growled Rogue at Sting's piercing area suggestions. The duo has been going at it even when they entered the shop.

The female cashier didn't mind the noise either. It was better than hearing little whimpers of pain coming from the person who wanted the piercing to being with. That and the fact they were the famous dragon slayer duo.

"Belly-button piercing?"

"No."

"Nose piercing? I personally think that would look fine. Ear piercings don't seem good for your emo guy image."

"I'll kill you."

And in the end, Rogue ended up with the normal ear piercing. This was, once again, much to Sting's dismay. But that, once again, didn't matter because Rogue still needed that tan, right?

It didn't take long for Rogue to reject the tan completely. No objections came from Sting either. The blonde tried to find his partner an outfit once more, ending with the same result as the first.

To end the day, the only thing that changed about Rogue was the fact he got an ear piercing. And that didn't excite Sting at all. He wasn't able to brag about how good of a makeover guy he was.

Rogue felt a bit guilty as well. His partner was just trying to be some sort of assistance, despite the fact he failed completely. The shadow dragon slayer offered Sting brunch as thanks for the not-really needed ear piercing. Of course, Sting had no objections to food not being brought with his own jewels.

* * *

**A/N: I successfully got this updated before midnight. It's 11:28 in the evening. And I'm up. . .woopie. **


	11. The Struggle of Waking Up

**07/02/2013: Ren-Ren-Renaissance~ I have to go pack for my trip to Canada, emergency with the family there. I would've packed yesterday, but I was watching The Real Husbands of Hollywood =u= My final statement is, I am eating pancakes and listening to K-Pop while typing this. **

**You guys are asdfghjkl. 160+ reviews make me happy. Very happy. So, as a treat the next chapter is going to be quite long. Maybe about 2,000 words. Or more. It depends on my mood when I type it. It's going to be a dramatic chapter since I just did another crack (if I can call it that) chapter. **

**Fact****: All my chapter usually range from 1,050 to 1,600 words.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

The next morning came around, but despite all the morning sounds, everyone in the Heartfilia household slept in until noon came.

Lucy, Frosch, and Lector returned home the previous evening exhausted. There was a festival nearby and they decided to drop by for a few seconds. Seconds turned to minutes which turned to hours. And when the trio arrived home, they had a sugar crash due to all the cotton candy they ate.

Rogue was exhausted from Sting's stupidity and the amount of jewels he spent on lunch for two. Sting was exhausted from Rogue's stubborn aura and spending jewels on ear piercings.

Lucy's reaction to it before the sugar crash was worth it though. She seriously went so close to sleeping on the shadow dragon slayer's shoulder because of it.

The said dragon slayer didn't mind. It was the commentary Sting was giving on the whole situation that made it such a big deal.

Shockingly, the first one to wake up was Sting. He was shocked himself, but happy about it too. The blonde got to see Rogue and Lucy cuddling in their sleep without even knowing it.

God, he loved sugar crashes now.

The blonde lazily made his way to the bathroom. The first thing he did was check the gash. During these past days, Sting completely forgot his star was the whole reason he was in Lucy's apartment. And once it heals completely, he and the rest of his team are leaving. This was decided by Rogue of course.

"Baka," Sting grunted, grabbing the spare toothbrush Lucy gave him when they started to stay. He was upset Rogue wanted to go back to the place they almost died. Frosch and Lector wouldn't be as happy as they are right now.

He was sure his partner only wanted to leave because of his mixed emotions for Lucy. If that was the case, Sting had a lot of things to do to make a relationship blossom. That sugar crash helped just a bit, but when they wake up.

The light dragon slayer groaned at the thought.

If Lucy was first to wake up, she'll scream as if World War I and II is happening in her room. The scream will wake up Rogue, who'd probably have hearing loss.

Now, if Rogue was the first to wake up, he'd whisper yell at Sting for not waking him up sooner. Lucy would end up waking up, and cue the screaming. Hearing loss is guaranteed for Rogue in both situations.

Finally, if the both of them woke up, Rogue would be apologizing for all the cuddling and Lucy would be as red as Erza's hair. Sting actually liked that situation, but it was an impossible situation.

He spit the mint flavored toothpaste out of his mouth and took mouthwash. Sting then did the same thing he did with the toothpaste after gurgling.

Exiting the bathroom, he thought 'I'll shower later on.'

. . .

The blonde came up with three situations. Two out of the three were possible. But, another thing he didn't predict is that those two would sleep in when they're the early birds.

Even Frosch and Lector were up before those two. Lector was actually shocked that his owner wasn't the one sleeping in. Heck, even Sting was shocked that he wasn't sleeping in.

"Fro thinks Lucy-san and Rogue-kun like each other," Frosch said whilst staring at the two. Sting gave a low hum in response. He definitely knew that his partner had the stuff for Lucy. No doubt about that.

"But, Lucy-san hasn't noticed it yet, so Rogue-kun is being careful about what he says. Fro thinks that's what is happening."

An hour passed and situation two started to take place. Rogue was indeed the first to wake up after such a good amount of sleeping time. As predicted, Sting got the whisper rant, though he blocked out everything his partner was saying.

"Sting fucking Eucliffe, are you listening to me?" Rogue growled. Well, now he's listening. Rogue cussed, that was never good for the blonde dragon slayer.

"So, what's happenin'?"

"If you were listening, I said to get her off of me! And don't you dare say no because I will never feed you again. You can die whilst being hungry. Do you understand? Good, help me now."

God, Sting hated Rogue's food threats. He would actually starve Sting to death too! Sighing, the said blonde strolled over to his buddy.

"Grab her from underneath the arms."

"Gross. I don't know the last time she's showered. Her armpits could stink."

"Shut up. It's most likely that her armpits smell better than your own."

"Wanna whiff?"

"I do not wish to die young, thank you very much."

Sting let out a snort before following his partner's orders. He started to lift her by underneath her arms, not to mention complaining about how heavy she is. Apparently, she was _so heavy _Sting had let her go. A loud hiss came from Rogue once his body was crushed by Lucy's body weight. The compact was hard enough to wake Lucy up as well.

As Sting predicted, Lucy would wake up eventually. He just didn't know how. The said dragon slayer let out a cackle once Lucy started screaming from how close she was to Rogue. He is definitely going to have hearing loss.

Frosch and Lector watched from a safe distance, giggling.

"Oh my gosh, this is hilarious. My sides hurt," Sting snickered. Lucy and Rogue gave him a cold glare before growling at him. The celestial mage finally stopped screaming to finally get off of Rogue.

For Rogue's opinion, let's just say that he's never felt anything so soft against his chest.

* * *

**A/N: A~nd, that's all for now. I have a feeling this is going to end soon. It may have sixteen chapters in the end. But, who knows? 'Cause I don't. Now I have to work on the next chapter for my other fanfiction. Phew. **


End file.
